Picture Perfect
by Memory Lane
Summary: As the entire school tries to follow Draco and Ginny's perfect relationship, they will find out things aren't what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Picture Perfect  
Chapter One  
by Memory Lane  
  
"i'd like to run away from you  
but if i ever leave you  
i would die  
i'd like to be break the chains you put around me  
and then, i'll never try"  
  
-- Celine Dion, "I Hate You Then I Love You"  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in her dormitory bed during her sixth year, feeling safe by the ushering darkness. She was almost positive she was the only one awake, and the nearby sounds of peaceful breathing and snorts confirmed that. She cursed being an Insomniac. She could always go down to the Common Room and catch up on her reading (she still didn't quite finish her History of Magic essay on the life of Godric Gryffindor) but that room made her feel eerie when it was unoccupied.  
  
Turning her thoughts over in her head, she brushed her cascading red locks away from her face. She could have had enough sense to put her curls into a ponytail, but she always awoke with a headache when she did that. "No use talking to myself," She murmured into her pillow. "I'll just wake the others up,"  
  
As she closed her mahogany eyes, she heard rustling around her curtains. She jumped up immediately, and struggled around for her wand. "Lumos," She whispered and the black darkness had suddenly become a bright, white, haven.  
  
There stood Draco Malfoy with a malicious grin on his face. "Damn you," She whispered. "You scared me half to death. I swear, one of these days, you won't awake in your dormitory, Draco. Do you know what time it is -?" Ginny cursed.  
  
"Half past one, Wednesday morning. You should be asleep." Draco said, still smiling. He loved to surprise his beloved Ginny, and even more so when he could piss her off during the process. "As should you," Ginny spat. "What's the matter?" She asked, dangling her long legs over the bed. She turned her wand off.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed, making the mattress slope to his side. He was full of muscle, thanks to endless endurance on the Quidditch field, in which he played Seeker for Slytherin. "Couldn't sleep," He said. His golden hair, which was visible in the darkness, flickered around his forehead. "Also wanted to finish what you started back in the Corridor."  
  
Ginny scowled. She had been sneaking out with Draco everynight for the past two months, using Harry's invisibility cloak so she wouldn't get caught. Harry knew what she was doing, but he had become so taken with Ginny that he never dare reprimand her. "Well, we can't here," She said. Ginny was extremely set on becoming Head Girl next year, and she wasn't even going to let Draco ruin her chances.  
  
"Get out the cloak," He mumbled, starting to ease the strap of Ginny's nightgown down her shoulder. He buried his face into her neck and smirked as he heard her increasing sharp intakes of breath. "No, Draco," She said, pushing her off of him. "Not tonight, okay? I'm getting tired."  
  
Draco pushed her down, rather hard, and Ginny whimpered as her head hit the postboard. "Sorry," He mumbled. He retrieved his wand, and nodded to Ginny. "Tomorrow night?" He asked hopefully. Although Ginny felt rather uncomfortable seeing Draco right now, she nodded.  
  
"Same time, same place," She said.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny didn't sleep easily that night after all. Her head was sore in the back from where Draco had pushed her, and she had the unsettling feeling she always did after Draco had harmed her in some way.  
  
She didn't want to admit she was in an abusive relationship, because something like that was unspeakable in the wizarding world. She would shame her family if they found out she had been so irresponsible to fancy someone like that, and she would shame her family more if they had found out with whom it had been with.  
  
Draco had decided he wanted Ginny in his fifth year. She had developed a nice body, and seemed to lose some of that 'Weasleynish' that made the latter of the family so unappealing. But Ginny was. She herself thought that the younger Malfoy was a feast on her eyes, and she wanted to experience what it was like being in lust.  
  
Time went on; and lust turned to love. Or so she thought. Their relationship was great in the beginning, but then it turned ugly. But Ginny just liked to tell herself that Draco had a temper, and she was alright, he never really done anything that bad to her. Occassional bruises, soreness. The worst was when he had pushed her down a small flight of steps. But she had only suffered a sprained wrist. But Ginny couldn't say it. She couldn't say the 'A' word.  
  
She rolled over in bed, and thought of all the times he had struck her. One time, she had been fooling around with him in the hallway under the privacy of the cloak, and she remembered she had a Charms test in the morning she hadn't even studied for. She apologized and tried to whisk away; but Draco grabbed her wrist so tightly and pulled her back to his chest and slapped her.   
  
Then there was the time she went to the Three Broomsticks with Neville Longbottom. Crabbe and Goyle had been there and of course, reported the findings to Draco. Ginny tried to explain that Neville was only a friend, no competition at all, but Draco wouldn't hear of it. He had Ginny by around the neck, and made her repeat over and over it was him who she loved.   
  
But, Ginny reasoned within the crevices of her mind, Draco always apologized and made up for the times he was a monster. When he pushed her down the flight of steps, he made up for it by giving her two dozen white tulips, her favorite flower. When they had a brutal argument on February 12th, two days before Ginny's birthday - Valentine's Day - he apologized and gave her a beautiful amethyst silver necklace, which Ginny happily showed off.  
  
All the Gryffindors who had once despised Draco were now smitten with him, and all the Slytherins were becoming a bit more civil towards the Gryffindors. Everyone, even the Professors, saw Draco and Ginny as a perfect couple - a Romeo and Juliet of their time. No one except for the two of them knew the absolute truth.  
  
Hermione had a vague idea, since she was Ginny's best friend, but one time she had asked Ginny about it, and her friend had become so distraught and upset, that Hermione decided not to mention it again. Besides, Ginny was sensible enough to get out of there quickly, wasn't she?  
  
Ginny was unaware of the silent tears streaming down her face. She turned over on her stomach and finally drifted off, feeling alone and confused.   
_____________________________________________________  
Hermione helping herself to some more sausage as Ginny finally staggered downstairs the next morning. She looked groggy, as if she had hadn't slept good. Hermione pulled the chair out for Ginny before she sat down. "Thanks," Ginny mumbled gratefully.  
  
"Gin," Hermione started. She threw a sideways glance at Ron, but he didn't look up. Ginny waved Hermione away as she took a piece of toast. As she chewed, she became well aware of how much her head really did throb. She winced. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"Hmm," Ginny said, her eyes searching around the Slytherin table. "I woke up with a headache." She reached in the back of her head, and felt a huge, swelling bump. She grimaced once more. "What's today?" She asked, turning to Hermione. Hermione set her fork down and chewed at her lip. "Wednesday. Ginny, are you sure - "  
  
Ginny set out a very audible gasp that made Harry and Ron turn their heads. Several people from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table turned to her as well. "Oh no," She whispered. "My transfiguration paper! I forgot it was due today," She murmured. She searched her bag for her wand. "I have to go upstairs,"  
  
"But Ginny, transfiguartion is next. It's the first class of the day," Ron said. Ginny shook her head, making her head feel discombulated and she felt woozy. "I - I don't know. I'll think of something," She stammered. She ran up stairs, out of the Great Hall, on the verge of tears.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron. "I hope you realize what the problem is," She said seriously. Ron shoveled some scrambled eggs in his mouth. "Yeah," He mumbled, chewing, "my sister's nutters." Hermione rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "It's the damn boyfriend of hers. Draco is making her aloof. How is he going to become Head Girl?"  
  
Ron peered over his shoulder to the Slytherin table. Draco was gone, leaving an empty space between Crabbe and Goyle. "Look," he said, "Draco left." Hermione let out a deep long sigh, knowing that this was one of the few things she had no control over.  
  
Ginny ran up the corridor, heading for the Gryffindor tower. "Password?" The Fat Lady glared. "Oh fuck," Ginny mumbled. "Please let me in, it's an emergancy! Please!" The Fat Lady shook her head. "No can do. Password?" Ginny racked her brain for the password.  
  
"It's, um, please, let me in," She begged. "The password is -"  
  
"Brackius Tendolf," Said a voice behind her. The Fat Lady swung open. Ginny remained outside, however, and turned to face the voice. "Draco," She said flatly. He grinned and led her into the Common Room. "Lucky I was there, aren't you? Lucky I saw the embarrassing scene you made at breakfast."  
  
She threw her books on a soft armchair. "You saved the day again," She said sarcastically. She reached for a roll of parchment and her quill. "If you don't mind, I need to write my Transfiguration essay before the bell." She started to write her name at the top when Draco snatched the ink from her.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" She whispered. Draco pulled out a roll of parchment from his robe pocket. "Here," he threw it at her. "What is this?" She said, grabbing it. It had her name at the top, and Monday's date. Draco's smile played among his lips. "Your Transfiguration paper."  
  
She screamed with relief and carefully put it in her bag. "Draco, how did you, what -?" He scooped his girlfriend into a hug. "Don't ask, don't tell," He set her down and she happily wrapped her bag around her back. "I expect payment tonight," He said. Ginny snapped around. "Excuse me," She blinked.  
  
"One good deed deserves another." He went over to her, and kissed her hard on the mouth and grabbed her breasts roughily. "Don't be late."   
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, wake up," Ron hovered over his sister that night in the Common Room. She had been working on that History of Magic essay and had fallen asleep in the process. She opened her eyes to find that almost everyone had gone to bed. "What?" Her vision came into focus.  
  
"Oh my god," She cried. "What time is it?" Ron looked at her confused. "Well after ten," Ginny groaned loudly and searched her trunk for Harry's cloak, where he had agreed to let her stash it. "I was supposed to meet Draco an hour ago!" Ron frowned at her. "You're exhausted. Go to sleep. I can find Draco and tell him - "  
  
Ginny froze. "NO!" She screamed so loud she scared herself. "I - I got a second wind. I'll go. I'm three quarters done with my essay. Alright? Go to sleep. I'll be back before midnight." She kissed Ron on the cheek and wrapped the cloak around her.  
  
It took her about three minutes to go to the Corridor where she knew Draco was. It usually took her much longer, but she sped up because she didn't want to be any later. "Decided to show up, eh?" Draco asked when he sensed her coming.  
  
She slipped the cloak off of her head. "I'm sorry, I was working on an essay and I fell asleep - Ron woke me up, I -" Draco leaned against the wall, pulling the cloak around both of them. "Come," He said and grabbed her by the hand. "Where are we going?" She asked. He silenced her by placing a long finger to her pinky lips.  
  
He creaked open a door. The room was totally dark, but Ginny knew where she was. "This is the Arithmancy room," She said. Draco nodded keenly. He shut the door behind them. "Come on," He said, dropping the cloak. "We don't need that. Let's get down to business, we're an hour behind." He started to unbutton the jeans she had on underneath her robe.  
  
"No," She said, pulling him off. "Not tonight. Can't we just talk?" She couldn't see his face, but she was sure Draco was sneering. "I broke my back getting that paper for you and I want payment," He snarled. Ginny took out her wand and muttered 'lumos' so she can read his every expression.   
  
She was shaking violently, not knowing what Draco was going to do to her. He looked livid. "I," She started. Draco grabbed her tiny waist and pushed her onto Professor Vector's desk. "Shut up, bitch," He spat. He placed her on her back and put either leg on the side of, riding on her. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Draco!" She screamed. Her voice echoed in the room. "Please," She whispered, "please don't rape me. I'll do anything you ask. I love you," She cried. Her tears dipped back into her ears. "Please don't rape me, I love you, I love you," She sobbed. Draco took her wand and muttered something that Ginny couldn't identify.   
  
"Sound proofing charm," He smiled sadistically, "so no one can hear you scream." She screamed louder, and couldn't hear her voice being reflected back. Draco had her pinned down and ripped off her robe. "What Harry wouldn't give to be in my position right now," He smirked.  
  
Ginny was sobbing hysterically, choking and coughing at the same time. "Harry's a good man," She spat. Draco growled and slapped her hard on the cheek. "If you be quiet, this will be quicker," He took off her soft pink tee shirt and looked at her breasts in her black bra. He laughed lowly.  
  
He slid off her jeans and then slid off her underwear. He undressed himself. He didn't even unbother to unhook her bra, he just ripped it right off. "Please," She said, knowing it was her last hope. "Don't rape me, you'll get in so much trouble -"  
  
"Ha," He said. "You wouldn't dare tell anyone. And even if you did, they wouldn't believe you. Some stupid Weasley bitch trying to get publicity. We're a model couple. And I'm a Malfoy. You're my statuette." With that, he placed his lips hard on hers and moved his tongue into the crevice of her jaw.  
  
She was screaming into his mouth and tried to move, but his legs were so heavy on top of hers. He picked up her legs and placed them around his waist. Her chest heaved and up down with fear. With one quick motion, he rammed inside of her, making her scream in pain. He moved in and out, thrusting, and laughing everytime he heard her moan. "You like that, huh?"  
  
He pounded into her again, and stayed there. He could hear her strangled sobs and he was breathing with so much passion everytime he bounced on her. He grabbed her chest while still in her, and manipulated and twisted her nipples while she cried for mercy. He slid out and kissed her belly softly and then flicked his tongue against her left breast. "No," Ginny screamed. "No!" Draco rammed inside her again and was very close to his peak.  
  
As he finished, he bounced on Ginny so hard and he was throroughly enjoying himself. "You're sick," She cried as he finally collapsed on top of her. He stayed inside though, carassing her chest and kneeling his chin on her ribs. "That was the best sex we ever had," She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
He got off of her and dressed. "Put on your clothes," He threw her the shirt and jeans. Her robes were ruined. When she was done, he grabbed her waist again and threw her against the blackboard. "Remember," He sputtered, "not a word. Or I will do something so terrible it will make tonight seem like a trip at Honeyduke's." He punched her so hard in the face, that her nose started to bleed. He grabbed her neck and threw her down.  
  
He left, leaving her violated, beaten, and sobbing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Picture Perfect  
Chapter Two  
by Memory Lane  
Ginny didn't know how much time had past. She had been in the Arithmancy room the entire night, and it was very early in the morning, she knew. She felt the purple haze of the sunrise over her face, but she didn't dare open her eyes.  
  
She struggled move on the floor, but found herself severley weakened. She moved her tattered robe over her head, and shield the sunlight. The heat from the rays made her scalp burn and her closed eyes tear. She could hear the noise from the Great Hall and knew she would be found eventually. But, not being able to hold out until then, she fell back from fatigue and trauma, and lay unconscious.  
  
  
Draco Malfoy slid in his seat in the Great Hall. He had awoken feeling apprehensive, and suddenly remembered why. Ginny. He looked around the Gryffindor table, and saw her empty seat between Harry and Hermione. He felt his stomach lurch.   
  
"Malfoy," He looked up and saw Hermione hovering over him, wearing a lethal expression. He looked at her. "Granger? Have you seen Ginny?" He shook his head wildly. "No, I didn't. Do you know where she went? I'm worried about her."   
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Weren't you the last one that saw her? After all, she has been meeting you in the corridors at all hours of the night, courtesy of Harry's cloak." Draco scowled. Leave it to Miss Clever to figure out everything and put the pieces in the exact right spot.  
  
"I saw her last night around eleven. We spent some time together and I walked her back to Gryffindor tower." Draco fiddled with his fork. Hermione eyed this suspiciously. "Did she make it to the Common Room?" Draco shrugged. "I saw her walk through the portrait hole."  
  
Hermione turned on her heels and left. She felt Draco watching her, and she felt all the old hate she had for him pouring out of her. "I'm going to go," she said when she got back to her table. Ron was reading his Care of Magical Creatures book over his oatmeal.   
  
"So soon?" He asked. Hermione nodded, and grabbed her bag. "I have Arithmancy first with Ginny. I'll find her before the class." She hurried up the stairs by the main doors and felt footsteps behind her. Before she turned over, she saw a flash of silvery hair.   
  
Hermione had searched all of the Gryffindor tower, every portrait hole and was forced to give up when she knew the bell was going to read in ten minutes. She had just enough time to make it to the classroom before it rang.   
  
She opened the door, and heard a loud scream. She saw Professor Vector standing over the crumpled body of Ginny Weasley.  
Professor Dumbledore had assembled every student that was above the Fourth Year in the Great Hall immediately after the discovery. "There has been an attack," He said sadly. Professor McGonagall and Professor Vector were crying. Professor Snape was sitting solemnly, not blinking. Flitwick had his head hung low and Professor Sprout was shaking. Professor Trelawny was shaking her head in disbelief and friends of Ginny and Draco were distraught.  
  
"Virginia Weasley," Dumbledore started, "was discovered this morning in the Arithmancy classroom by Professor Vector and Hermione Granger. She was sexually attacked, raped, and beaten. Whoever is responsible for this will be awaiting a fate worse then hers, I assure you." The students were taken aback. They had never heard Dumbledore talk like that.  
  
Hermione was sobbing quietly. She looked over to the Slytherin table where Draco looked as pale as a ghost. Harry was next to her, uncontrollable. He was so in love with Ginny. Ron wasn't even there. He and the twins had shut themselves in their dormitories, and had written to their parents.  
  
"If you know anything, anything at all, please do not hestitate to tell me or any Professor or Mr. Filch. I beg of you." Dumbledore said softly. "Draco," He suddenly said. Draco looked up, panic stricken. "What happened last night?"  
  
Draco felt his heart beating fast inside his chest. "I - I was waiting for Ginny to meet me in the Corridors last night," He mumbled. "We always meet after hours, and then when it got to be around midnight, I walked her to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Professor Snape's lip curled. "Do you realize, Mr. Malfoy, that you could have lost points and points for Slytherin have you been caught?" Dumbledore shook his head towards Snape with a hateful glint in his eyes. "A girl has been attacked," He whispered, "points are the least important thing thus far."  
  
"Miss Weasley is currently in the Hospital Wing. All visits must be confirmed first by Madam Pomfrey. Please proceed back to your dormitories; class has been cancelled."  
Draco was numb from head to toe. This would be all over the Daily Prophet for sure. And what would Lucius say? He had no idea of his son's rendezvous with love. And with a Weasley? It would be discipible.  
  
The students walked up the stairs solemnly. Some of the Prefects, who were Ginny's friends, were crying. Many a people were stopping Draco on the way to extend their condolences. Draco nodded, sadly.  
  
When he reached the Slytherin Common Room, he headed straight for his dormitory and started to pack. He was going to ask Dumbledore for a leave. Surely Dumbledore would understand. Draco packed hastily as his owl came swooping onto his four post bed.  
  
Draco - Read something interesting in the Daily Prophet today. Have contacted Dumbledore, we will be taking you home tomorrow morning first thing. We want an explaination. - Lucius  
  
He gulped hard, and prayed that tomorrow never came.  
  
  
"I see, Albus," Lucius said with a sneer. He fingered Draco's trunk, which had been sent up before Draco himself. "I wonder," he said, "why my son's relationship with that filth of a witch was not brought to my understanding?"  
  
Dumbledore looked as though he wanted to give Malfoy a good piece of his mind, but decided against it. "I assure you, Miss Weasley is not filth. She's a very bright girl who's almost certain to become head girl next year. I'm sure you know the current one, Miss Hermione Granger?"  
  
Lucius scowled. "Unfortunately," Draco stepped into the office, cutting off his father's next sentence. "Ah, there he is," Lucius said disgustedly. He took his son by the collar of his robes. "You," he spat, "take your things and wait for me outside, will you? I need to have another word with the Headmaster."  
  
Draco abided by the rules and quietly left the office. Lucius stared at his son's retreating back."Is my son the prime suspect?"  
  
Dumbledore's mouth made a halfway frown that made it look like he didn't know. "Right now, everyone in the fifth year and up is a suspect." 


End file.
